When Diamonds Boast That They Can't Be Crushed…
When Diamonds Boast That They Can't Be Crushed... '''is the 10th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary When Rodney boasts that he got the Cascade Badge, Spencer has a battle with him. Story '''DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 8 DAYS (We see Spencer walking towards the Celadon Gym) Spencer: I'm gonna get my second gym badge! Woo-woo! Woo-woo! Rhonda: Let's hope you get it in one try again... ???: Don't you mean one HUNDRED times? Spencer: Rodney... Rodney: Kinda slow, aren't yah? I already got my second gym badge! Spencer: Well, did you go into Mt. Moon? Rodney: Heck yah! (sends out a tired-looking Clefairy) Clefairy: (pants) Rodney: Hey, you did it wrong! You were supposed to fire pixie dust everywhere! Bulbasaur, slap some sense into him... Bulbasaur: Bulb! (uses vines to whip Clefairy, increasing the number of torn skin patches on Clefairy) Spencer: You're abusing them! Try and be nice! (sends out Charmander) Like this! (rubs Charmander) Charmander: Char-man! (the flame on his tail strengthens, lighting Spencer's hair on fire) Spencer: WAAAH! IT BURNS! (pats out fire) ahhhh... Rodney: I'm making my Pokemon tough. I'm obviously gonna be the Kanto Champion, because you're just messing around with your Pokemon! Spencer: Why don't we have a battle to see who's right? Rodney: You're on! Clefairy, battle time! (Clefairy is still cringing in pain) Rondey: Don't make Bulbasaur whip you more! Clefairy: Clef! (gets up and into a battle position) Spencer: Go, Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pidg! Rodney: Clefairy! Use Pound! Clefairy: Cleeef! (feels pain from a few torn skin spots) Clef! Clef! Clef! Spencer: Pidgey, use Quick Attack! Pidgey: Piiiidg! (rams into Clefairy at high speed, accidentally hitting a torn skin spot) Clefairy: Clef clef! Jake: Hate to say it, pal, but you're "tough" routine is making your Pokemon weaker. Rodney: NO, CLEFAIRY IS JUST A WEAKLING!!! Let's try Double-Slap, Clefairy... Clefairy: Cleeeef! (slaps Pidgey two times. the first is successful, but the second is halted by a torn skin patch on the hand) Spencer: Pidgey, use Sand-Attack! Pidgey: Piiidg! (blows up some sand, which get into Clefairy's torn skin) Clefairy: CLEEEEEEF!!! (the pain is so intense that he faints) Rodney: Oh, come on! Bulbasaur, teach him a lesson... (vines come from off screen and pull Clefairy off screen) (Clefairy's screams are heard) Rodney: Let's use a Pokemon that isn't beat by a simple Pidgey... Go, Ratatta! Rattata: Ra-tatta! Spencer: Pidgey, use Gust! (Pidgey uses Gust, blowing Ratatta back) Rodney: Ratatta, use Super Fang! Ratatta: Raaaaaat! (pushes past the gust and bites hard on Pidgey) Pidgey: Piiiiii! (pecks Ratatta to make him come off) Rodney: Now use Tackle! (Ratatta tackles Pidgey, knocking him out) Spencer: How? (withdraws Pidgey) Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Porygon: Por-y-gon! Rodney: Ratatta! Use Super Fang! Ratatta: Raat! (jumps at Porygon) Spencer: Porygon! Use Conversion2! Porygon: Por-y! (turns dark purple, indicating that it is a Ghost Type) (Ratatta goes through Porygon, due to the Ghost typing) Spencer: Use Psybeam! Porygon: Por! (turns back to normal and shoots a pink beam at Ratatta) Rondey: Dodge it! (Ratatta dodges the beam) Rodney: Ratatta, use Super Fang! (Ratatta leaps at Porygon) Spencer: Porygon, use Psybeam! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (shoots a Psybeam into Ratatta's mouth, knocking him out) Rodney: What the @#$%?! Rhonda: Dude don't cuss. Rodney: You can't tell me what to do! Let's finish this! Bulbsaur, come out here! Bulbasaur: (stops whipping Clefairy) Bulb-a! (runs out into the battle) Spencer: Porygon, use Sharpen! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (vague white lines appear around his edges) Rodney: Bulbasaur, use SolarBeam! Jake: WHAT?! YOUR BULBASAUR KNOWS SOLARBEAM?! (A green light forms in Bulbasaur's bulb) Spencer: Quick, use Psybeam on his bulb! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (shoots a pink beam surrounded with the vague white lines) Rodney: Bulbasaur, now! Bulbasaur: Buulb-a! (unleashes a green beam, easily overcoming the Psybeam and hitting Porygon) (The energy from the beam overloads Porygon, causing him to malfunction) Porygon: (malfunctioning) -eeeeeeeeeeeeee- Rodney: Now use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur: Bulb! (whips Porygon with a vine, knocking him out) Rodney: Well, you lost two and I lost two, and I'm not losing this battle to someone who wets his pants! Spencer: Not true! It justs... rains alot... Rhonda: (facepalms) Rodney: Well, send out your last Pokemon. Spencer: Okay, let's do this, Charmander! Charmander: Char-man! (runs out into the battle) Spencer: Charmander, use Scratch! Charmander: Chaaaar! (runs towards Bulbasaur with claws glowing) Rodney: Bulbasaur, constrict his arms with vines! Bulbasaur: Bulb-a! (vines come out of him and wrap around Charmander's arms. he uses them to raise Charmander into the air) Rodney: Now use Solar Beam! Bulbasaur: Bulb! (starts charging green energy in his bulb) Spencer: Uh-oh... Hmm... Rhonda: Get out of those vines, Charmander! (Charmander tries to struggle out of the vines, but to no avail) Spencer: Ah-ha! Charmander, use Ember on those vines! Charmander: Char-man! (shoots tiny fireballs, burning off the vines) (Charmander lands on the ground, just missing a fully-charged SolarBeam) (Meanwhile, in the distance...) (A man just finished painting a billboard advertising Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs) Painter: Ah-ha! It's perfect! My favorite part is the Miltank... (The SolarBeam from the distance hits the board, melting the Miltank on the board) Painter: NOOO!!! (Back to the epic battle...) Rodney: Bulbasaur, use Tackle! (Bulbasaur charges towards Charmander) Spencer: Charmander, use Scratch! Charmander: Char-man! (slashes Bulbasaur mid-tackle) Rodney: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur: Bulb-a! (slashes Charmander with a vine, knocking Charmander back alot) Rodney: Charge up a SolarBeam! Bulbasaur: Buuuuuulb! (charges green energy in his bulb) Spencer: Charmander, use Dragon Rage! Charmander: Char-maaaaan! (blasts a beam of blue energy at Bulbasaur) Rodney: Bulbasaur, unleash it! (Bulbasaur shoots his SolarBeam) (Dragon Rage and SolarBeam collide for awhile) (Charmander and Bulbasaur faint at the same time. Dragon Rage stops almost immediatly, while SolarBeam keeps going for a second. angled up) (Meanwhile, at the board) Painter: There. Finally finished it! (The SolarBeam melts the Miltank part of the painting) Painter: Noo! Can this day get any worse! (A Hyper Beam from even farther in the distance hits the board and destroys most of it, not just the painting) Painter: I guess it can. NOOOOOOO! (Back to the now-ended battle) Rodney: I win, because my SolarBeam lasted longer! Spencer: No, I win, because I can eat a Miltank Moo-Moo Dog in under ten seconds! Plus, you ruined that board over there! (points to a wrecked board and a distressed painter) Jake: Let's agree that it's a tie. Rodney: Alright, we'll decide this next time we battle... (withdraws Bulbasaur and walks away ominously) Spencer: Well, we'd better heal these guys up, cause we have a gym battle tomorrow! Rhonda: Yah, I know you're excited... So let's go (walks towards Pokemon center) (Meanwhile, on Rodney's perspective) Rodney: It was your fault! I saw you beat a Dragonair, and you lose to a simple Pidgey! (Clefairy points to his torn skin spots) Rodney: I don't care. You've shamed me! Go back to where you came from! (holds a gray device up to Clefairy's Pokeball, shattering it, therefore releasing Clefairy) Clefairy: (smiles) Clef! Clef! (runs away) Rodney: Let's go and get a Pokemon to take his place. (walks away)